


I Could Fly to the Moon with You

by Laninkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dildos, Drug Abuse, Drunk Texting, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bar, M/M, Oikawa is a junkie, Romantic Comedy, Star Wars References, alien jokes, cross dressing, darker than I thought it would be, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laninkey/pseuds/Laninkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two things Iwaizumi knows for sure about Oikawa Tooru. One; he wears red stilettos and girl’s clothing, and two; he sells dildos at a sex shop.</p><p>College AU with a cross dressing Oikawa who works at a sex shop and Iwaizumi who becomes a regular costumer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not my Idea

Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime. I’m a college student and recently, I’ve overcome the most difficult obstacle that I have ever encountered in my life. It was probably worse than the time when I was ten and I pretended to be a profession racer. I had meant to borrow my mother’s Lexus as a full size toy car and I pressed on the accelerator pedal thinking that it wouldn’t move. Unfortunately, my mother’s keys were plugged in. Unfortunately, there was a large oak tree right across from our drive way. But I guess that story can be saved for another time.

 

 ** _This_** is the story of how I met the most important and infuriating person to me in my life, Oikawa Tooru. What began as just a waste of time, a run for my money, soon caught me wrapped up in this new world I had never thought to explore before.

 

We weren’t even friends to begin with. In truth, I probably would have never even known he existed on the other side of the street from my racked up apartment if it wasn’t for that one night when Kuroo and Bokuto asked me to attend their SUPER-DUPER-important-guy’s-night out.

 

Annoying, sensitive, never using his head, stubborn, overly jealous, and narcissistic, but also sweet, funny, and so so _so_ compatible Oikawa Tooru had me head over heels before the week ran by. And so this story here is most indefinitely  real now, here, and forever.

 

XXXXX

 

It was a lazy Friday afternoon and Iwaizumi immediately rushed to the café he worked part time at when classes were finished. He had a feeling that Kuroo and Akaashi hadn’t arrived yet due to their tendency to be held back by their boyfriends.

 

Iwaizumi Hajime was born in Japan, but had moved to America during middle school. After suffering two whole years of being that one weird Japanese kid, he finally met some fellow Asians in the 9th grade. He and Kuroo and Akaashi immediately clicked and were friends throughout high school, a time when the trio had been rebellious and wild. Somewhere along the way, all three of them decided that to stick together and eventually they were accepted to the same university in New York. Iwaizumi decided to major in business, Kuroo got in for his outstanding performances in sports, and Akaashi, who was the smartest of triad, decided to major in law.

 

He had shared a dorm room with Akaashi for the first year of schooling, but it soon became clear that it was a dreadful mistake on his part. In their first month or two at university, Akaashi's beauty, which had previously been a problem in high school as well, attracted this guy called Bokuto who would always follow him around. It was obvious that the crazy faux blonde was madly in love with Akaashi. 

 

He left love letters in the Akaashi's locker and sent flowers multiple times to their shared room. At first, Kuroo had been protective of Akaashi, even offering to set up a date in a back alley somewhere to insure that the man would never bother Akaashi. Iwaizumi had agreed. There were few that were willing to cross Kuroo or him. The date was set and this Bokuto Koutarou did meet them, but fighting never ensured. Bokuto's eccentric personality also attracted Kuroo and by the end of the night, they were having drinks and joking around in the bar where Iwaizumi worked at.  

 

Akaashi also didn't seem to mind; he never actually did. 

 

When they hooked up, Bokuto was always coming to the dorm and then they'd have really wild, loud sex. That’s why, nowadays, Iwaizumi lives piecefully in his own quiet apartment.

 

His shift starts at five so it gave him twenty minutes to sit down and relax with a cup of coffee. The spiky haired man has two jobs currently. This one at the café till 8 pm and then at the “Turning Fork” bar which opens at eight thirty. Akaashi’s shift at the café begins at 3pm and ends at six but he was nowhere in sight, as always. He works the same hours as Iwaizumi at the bar so they'd rush there together since the dark haired beauty is always insisting to stay for two extra hours, drinking free coffee and eating leftover donut holes that were too deformed to sell.

 

Kuroo didn’t work at all, but was still earning more than any member of the now quartet each week. He acquired a sugar daddy in the last year of high school. Bill, a rich Caucasian man, pays for all his school fees and practically throws money on him to buy clothes. All Kuroo has to do is sweet talk, spend time in luxury boats, fly in private jets, eat expensive food, and go to parties. Last month, he and his daddy go on a “business trip” to Dubai and then he returns with a Lamborghini.

 

Yet, though he doesn’t go into detail and brush all the gifts off as petty things, Akaashi and Iwaizumi both know that sex, is a **_major_** reason to the money. Kuroo's boyfriend, Kenma, knows about this and they argue a lot about it. Secretly, Iwaizumi would too if he ever found out that his significant other was sleeping with some other older man in order to earn easy cash. He's never gotten involved when the two men were having a fight, but he hopes that one day, Kuroo will end it.

 

Iwaizumi is sitting in the staff room, sipping warm coffee when the back door bangs open and Akaashi stumbles in with Bokuto wrapped around his torso. They clearly haven’t noticed the other man as they continued to kiss and laugh. The regal smile is rare and Iwaizumi loves seeing it on his best friend, but he was unamused by Bokuto’s licking and groping. When the older man begins to caress Akaashi’s ass and nips his ear, the dark haired man decides things are going **_way_** too far and clears his throat harshly.

 

They jump apart immediately. “Hajime!” Akaashi exclaims, surprised. “I thought your shift began already!” And as fast as the surprise had come, his face returns to his usual blank stare.

 

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. “It starts in three minutes. You **_sure_** are early. Totally didn’t just arrive two hours late. And I definitely **_don’t_** have to tell the boss about this.”

 

Bokuto is pouting now, eyebrows pointing downward. “SOrryyy! But I wanna spend more time with him. You know how I never get to see him much anymore since he has work all the time!” He sputters like a kid, eyes uncharacteristically bright like an owl’s. For his body proportions, he looks ridiculous, like an overgrown baby. The shorter man's annoyance evaporates. Dear Gods, Iwaizumi is once again reminded to be astonished by lack of self restraint he has when he's faced with this look and is reminded the real reason why Akaashi can never say no to Bokuto.

 

After Akaashi promises to work part of Iwaizumi's shift and the stockier man sets a caramel frappe in front of Bokuto, he sits down again.  At this time Yaku steps into the break room and takes off his apron. He nods a hello before flopping on the couch and plays with his phone. From Iwaizumi's angle, he is reminded of the little blonde, with the pudding hair, who always curls up that way and plays with his PSP when he was dragged over by his boyfriend.

 

“SO,” Bokuto exclaims, “Let’s go out tonight!”

 

Iwaizumi immediately shakes his head. “I have work tonight at the bar, Bo.” After his shift, it’ll be like 11:30 pm and the usual desire was to just go home and throw himself onto the bed.

 

But Bokuto didn’t let him off as easy today. “But it’s Friday today and you can sleep in tomorrow!!! C’mon Iwaizumi!!! Kuroo will come too and it’ll be fun!!” Iwaizumi resists for a while longer and look up to see Yaku smiling at him. Even the tan haired man knows it’s hopeless. Iwaizumi agrees to go.

 

“Great,” Bokuto laughs, “We’ll be at the bar after you’re shift and then we’ll have loads o’ fun. It’ll be awesome. Kuroo and I have been wanting to go somewhere to visit a dear old friend of our's and you’ll love it…” he drones on and on.

 

A car’s horn honks, cutting off Bokuto’s rants and duo watches in silence as Yaku jumps up excitedly, grabs his bag, and rushes out. The two wait a full two seconds after the back door slams shut, before diving up to the back window, peering outside in blooming curiosity. Both of them couldn’t see who it was in the slick purple car that pulled up, but whoever it was must have been rich.

 

Yaku slides into the passenger’s seat and he leans over to the driver's side for a moment before the car zooms away. Bokuto and Iwaizumi look over at each other for a brief moment before bursting out laughing. This was the sixth time they had done this, mainly out of sheer curiosity. They wanted to find out what was causing such a change in the usually grumpy Yaku, but they were unsuccessful as always. Kuroo had once jokingly said that it was a prominent heir to Mafia in the lower parts of town, and so the two of them had started this sneaky event when they were around to witness Yaku run out with frenzy that had never been there before.

 

In thirty minutes, Iwaizumi hears Akaashi calling from the front. He puts slips on an apron as well as his best how-are-you-doing-face. There were few people in the café when he enters, who were isolated in the booths, probably working on their essays and other shit from classes. Kuroo was sitting at one of the high stools right in front of the counter. Iwaizumi walks up to him and notice the absence of a certain petite blonde boy.

 

Kuroo was smiling when the shorter man walked up, but almost immediately Iwaizumi sensed something was wrong. It was a thing between the three best friends. They just had this connection. Kuroo was missing Kenma, but he had sprouted a large dark blue- greenish bruise on his cheekbone in the absence. It was very visible against his light skin. Iwaizumi knew there had been another fight.

 

“What would you like to order, sir?” he asked, sarcastically.

 

The man ruffled his bed hair and grinned, “Um…” he pretended to think. “What are today’s specials, waiter?”

 

Iwaizumi bites his tongue to keep from laughing. “Today’s special is green tea smoothie and the double decked, knuckle sandwich.” Kuroo laughed and a handful of teenage girls sitting near the doorway, peeked over and moved closer. He had that charm. The bruise, which Iwaizumi thought to be alarming, made him seem tough to women and his bedhead, which would make even Akaashi scrunch up his nose, made him seen to be "confident and sexy." He always attracts a horde females and some males too.

 

“That actually sounds pretty good! Why don’t I just have that?” He places a hand under his chin and smiles, eyes turning into crescents.

 

“Yes, sir,” Iwaizumi said, using all his willpower to keep from smiling back. When he turned to prepare his best friend's usual favorite, tuna sandwich, Akaashi was giving him an exasperated look. The curly haired man envelops a scoop of ice in a damp towel and hands it to the bed head man. From inside the kitchen, Iwaizumi could hear Akaashi outside scolding Kuroo. He laughed.

 

Balancing the sandwich, fries, the cold smoothie, and a slice of chocolate cake, he came back to Kuroo’s table and placed it in front of him. Bokuto had joined Kuroo and sat next to him, swinging his legs like a child. “Wow, chef, this looks amazing!” Kuroo clapped his hands together, thanked the damn bloody gods and dug in. Bokuto swiped his smoothie and chugged half of it down which caused Akaashi sighed disgustedly and decided it was better to refill drinks than to stay with them.

 

The atmosphere turned serious. “What happened this time?” the shorter of the three asked.

 

Kuroo winced. With a mouth full of tuna and fries, he said, “I didn’t think the little broad would actually have so much power. Punched me right in the god damn face and ran off!” Iwaizumi looked over at Bokuto and they both shared the same dude-that’s-gotta-hurt-face. “He found out about the new watch I got from Bill and he just somehow implied we had had sex." He tensed and his shoulders drooped. "Kitten’s really mad at me.”

 

For the first time since he walked in, Kuroo looked like a lost man. His eyes were glossy, not like the mirrors they were normally.

 

“Dude…” Bokuto winces for him. “It’s okay man, Kenma will get over it. He always does after a while. But the whole deal with Bill, you should really stop it. If Akaashi were having sex and doing stuff with another man that was richer and more capable than me, I’d be pretty bummed out too.”

 

Iwaizumi nodded his approval. “Bo took the words right out of my mouth. I was thinking the same. You should really treat Kenma better.” Kuroo slurped his smoothie sadly, looking like Bokuto when he's told he can’t have sex with Akaashi in the café’s storage room.

 

“Thanks you, guys. I’ll try doing what you said.”

 

“Don’t try,” Akaashi said, materializing from thin air besides Iwaizumi. “Make it happen. And also,” he said, as Kuroo began to pull out his wallet, “it’s on the house.” He placed the water jug he was holding into the bar counter. Then he flipped his hair and walked into the kitchen with an arm full dirty cups and plates. The trio's eyes trialed his ass as he walked away.

 

“God,” Bokuto gasps, voicing their thoughts out loud. “I hate to say goodbye, but I love to watch you leave.” The three men burst out laughing at this and all the former tension evaporated. “Hey, let’s get filthy drunk tonight and forget all our problems!” he continued. Iwaizumi was tempted to correct him and tell him that that wasn’t the right way to handle things, but one more look at Kuroo smiling and he sighed.

 

XXXXX

 

Iwaizumi didn’t get ‘filthy drunk’ as Bokuto had hoped for, only the two of others had, each drinking so much that they claimed they could see stars. For most of the evening, he had been drinking water, because he just knew that it would be him dragging them home tonight. The spiky haired man had always been the most responsible aside from Akaashi.

 

Maybe it was at one when Kuroo and Bokuto started to insist on going to this ‘shop’ where they said they could have a good time with their ‘super close friend.’ Iwaizumi had tried to pull them home, but even in their drunken states, they were still pretty strong and it didn't take much time for them to overpower one friend.

 

The shop was in the darker area of the city and at first glance, it seemed like those places in gangster movies where drugs were exchanged and dead bodies were dumped. The triad staggered down the deserted street, streetlights casting deep shadows. Iwaizumi gulped.  _Dear gods and goddesses, I have never asked for much, just for that cool play dough set when I was five and the German Sheppard from the shelter so please take pity on-_

And then they reached their destination.

 

The shop had a faded neon sign that read ‘open’ in dim red. The windows were tinted black which was equally unnerving as the dark street on either side of them. The name of the place was “Silicone Heaven.” Immediately, Iwaizumi's first thought was that this place was a brothel, and whether it was or not, it seemed suspicious enough. He could picture a very drunk Kuroo there surrounded by busty women like in those porn films that the other boys would bring to the locker rooms back in high school. But Bokuto...Bokuto would rather break his limbs than cheat on Akaashi. 

 

Dark read curtains hung from the windows like lace cobwebs and a sheet of black beads covered the door in long strands. It was certainly provocative enough and it certainly looked sketchy. “Guys, I don’t think we should be doing this.” Iwaizumi said, finding his voice.

 

“Oh come oh, Hajime. It’ll be fine! Besides, I know the guy who works here!” The shorter man was bewildered that Bokuto knew some pimp, but before he could argue more, the other two dragged him in. Kuroo was chortling.

 

The first thing Iwaizumi laid eyes on was the man and the first thing he noticed about noticed about him was his skin. He was deadly pale. Not like a vampire pale, but he looked like those women on television who did commercials for skin care products. Yeah, Iwaizumi guessed he looked like a girl, but obviously  he preferred guys-wait, shit- GIRLS with darker skin.

 

Then he noticed the stranger's legs, and **_holy shit_** were they fine. They were white and creamy as if the owner had never seen the sun with them and maybe right then and there Iwaizumi got an erection. From a complete stranger. Maybe. The strangest thing however was that the evident man was wearing sleek black dress. It was obvious that he was a guy yet he still rocked the mini skirt. His feet were small too and they were snugly fit into a pair of sky high red stilettos.

 

His brown hair was messy as if he had slept on one side of it yet he was probably the most beautiful man Iwaizumi had ever seen in his life. Except for maybe Akaashi who was definitely the most regal man in his life. The stranger had a nose piercing with a chain that ran down to his chin and connected with his triple left ear piercings.

 

The black haired man had to admit the person before him was very pretty in both female and male standards. It was effortless the way that he was hunched over and still managed to look incredible sexy. But there was something about him that Iwaizumi didn’t particularly like. Maybe it was because he looked like was worth more than the trio and had this royal demeanor glowing around him.

  
When the three of us staggered in, he looked up with sharp chocolate eyes and smiled, white teeth blinding. He has dimples, Iwaizumi realized, though he doesn't know why he bothered to notice, and it was damn cute. But then he noticed the foreigner's height and it annoyed the hell out of him. Even without the shoes Iwaizumi could tell that Mr. Gorgeous was taller than him and, to be honest, it quite frankly pissed him off.


	2. It Gets Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi doesn't know if he is straight anymore.  
> Oikawa is lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I updated so here is a long chapter to make up!  
> It'll get kinda depressing at the end so blast some happy music.  
> I suggest "I took a Pill in Ibiza" by Mike Posner because that was the song I used to write this chapter!  
> Have fun reading!
> 
> Also, if you guys don't like reading about drug abuse then skip Oikawa's story part.

Mr. Handsome was chatting amiably with Bokuto with one slim leg bouncing off the other. His name is Oikawa.

 

Iwaizumi stood there with his mind running at about one thousand miles per second. Silicone Heaven wasn’t a prostitution house as he had originally thought; it was a fucking sex store.

 

The walls and ceiling were covered in dark red paint with another gold lacy coating plastered over it creating a very old and unique wall style. That was probably the only thing he admired about the entire room. Other than that, the whole room was filled with things that were alien to him. Stacked closely to the walls and spread all over the room were racks and shelves filled with sex items.

 

There were some typical things that were available to customers such as condoms and pornographic magazines and DVD’s but then there were also many things that were completely new. It was obvious that Iwaizumi was expected to buy something. The second the triad walked in, the brunette pointed at a sign on the counter that read, “ _It doesn’t matter what kinds of excuse you give, because we don’t give a damn, but if you walk in, you have to buy!”_

 

In a situation like this there was only two choices for Iwaizumi: pretend like he knew what he was doing and buy something that he had no idea what to do with, or do nothing- his preferred action.

 

He let his hand fall to his side.

 

In like two seconds, Iwaizumi jumps out of his skin. “What? Can’t you pick out one by yourself? Or is this your first time doing something like this?” He snapped his head back as the pretty brunette leaned in close. When did he even get here? The shorter man hadn’t heard a single sound or even noticed any movement. Before he could back away or think of the word ‘vampire,’ the guy laughs, wraps his hand over Iwaizumi's, and pulls him to the other side of the room.

 

“It’s okay,” he says. “Plenty of people don’t usually know what they are doing here. Let me pick out something for you then.” He purses his lips, “and by the way, you’re ears get really red when you’re embarrassed. It’s so cute!” Iwaizumi was ten seconds away from hitting him.

 

The black haired man stood there like a tree for exactly three minutes as the Mr. Gorgeous slowly paced back and forth against the wall full of sex objects. Iwaizumi couldn’t even look up at all the strange things there and when he accidentally did, he adverted my eyes immediately, neck hot with his blush.

_Mom, I’m so sorry._

What the hell were ass plugs and nipple expanders anyways? The thing that caught his attention the most was the red velvet curtain to his left side. It hung down so low that it reached the floor and spread out to his feet. BDSM tools lined in rows down that wall, whips of every shape and color decorated the stands. Why people were into that kind of stuff was psychedelic to him.

 

“Oh, honey, I think this is the one for your late night entertainment!” He bounced back with a rubber translucent dildo. Iwaizumi inhaled sharply and choked on his saliva. “Are you FUCKING serious?” He coughed, pounding his chest with a fist. Kuroo sauntered over with multiple God-knows-what-kinda-kinky-shit-he-was-into stuff while Bokuto practically danced over.

 

Iwaizumi could feel a blush rising and continued to glare at Oikawa. What the hell the guy was thinking? “I DON’T take it up the ass! I’m…I’m _straight_ , you idiot!” The brunette smiles and tiptoes closer, attempting to assist pounding on his back.

 

“Are you? Oh dear, I’m _so_ sorry!” He crows, laughing. “I just thought…well, sweetie, you look like every gay man’s wet dream!” he exclaimed. Iwaizumi wished he spoke softer, or actually he wished the taller man had never said anything at all because Kuroo and Bokuto looked over at each other and burst out laughing.

 

It’s confirmed. Iwaizumi Hajime absolutely hate this guy.

 

Excusing himself quietly and quickly, he steps into the bathroom, feeling his cheeks burn, cursing Mr. Gorgeous for embarrassing him in front of his friends.

 

The stocky man splashes cold tap water onto his face and let it run down his neck, soaking into the neck of the shirt he was wearing. It felt really nice until he realized that he had splashed way too much water over himself. Half of Iwaizumi's shirt was dripping. Even his pants were wet on the side.

 

“Shit!” he cursed and grabbed a fist full of the paper towels next to him and pressed it against the soaked area of his shirt. After Iwaizumi used that, his shirt was still wet and he was beginning to feel chilly. Using his feet and a few towels, he rapidly wiped the mess on the ground. At the same time, he pulls his shirt over and off his head.

 

At one point, he notices the soft laughter behind him. Iwaizumi jerks towards the sound, heart fluttering fast in his chest. In his frantic rush, he hadn’t realized how much noise he was making. Oikawa stood next to the closed door, biting his fist with white teeth. His piercings were gone. He had his legs crossed and to Iwaizumi, he was somehow looking more sexy, standing in the dim light of the restroom, than ever.

 

Then with a shock, the shorter man suddenly notices that he had no shirt on. The brunette's eyebrows were raised, chocolate eyes trailing down Iwaizumi's chest. Strangely, the raven felt kind of sexy. Maybe. He had never felt so exposed, except only maybe _that_ time when my his-girlfriend took of picture of his naked back and posted online. His little cousin had seen his ass-but-that's a story for another time.

 

Right now, all he could focus on was the soft taps of Oikawa's heels on the polished floor clacking up to him.

 

“Damn,” the taller man commented, “I hadn’t realized that you have such a nice body. I mean I could tell you’re fit through that tight shirt, but you really…” he trailed off, biting his lower lip and getting way too close for comfort. Iwaizumi had never had such a hot guy flirt with him so he had no idea what to do.

 

Oikawa continued to talk though Iwaizumi couldn’t hear him clearly through his own blurred surprise. “I can tell you’re interested in me. Aren’t you curious to see what’s underneath?” he gestured to his own body, rubbing the fabric of his dress, causing it to rise up and hike up to his thigh.

 

The other gulped, unable to take his eyes off those creamy pale legs. “…I’m not gay,” he finally said, finding his voice the second time that night. It sounded weak and husky, unlike his own. His legs quivered a little as the brunette paused by his side.

 

“You know,” he said, leaning in to Iwaizumi. Oikawa was blinking, seductively, slowly like a cat. He’s round chocolate eyes were filled with lust, but also with something else Iwaizumi couldn’t read. “Believe it or not, there are a lot of things that I have learned from working in the sex industry. And one of them is how to make a complete stranger quivering and hard beneath me. _Even if_ he lies, trying to convince _himself_ that he’s not gay.” His pale hand reached for the raven's belt.

 

Iwaizumi froze, breath hitched in his throat. 

 

 _Oh my Gods_ , was the brunette actually going to do what Iwaizumi thinks he’s going to do? The raven was almost too late to stop the other man, but Iwaizumi ended up grabbing Oikawa and falling at the same time. How fucking embarrassing.

 

You know that awkward moment when you fall on someone sexy, but you’re half hard dick is poking their leg? No? Iwaizumi doesn't know either. This was a once in a lifetime experience.

 

The shorter man was over Oikawa, with his arms spread on either side of his head, and his legs were in between Oikawa's. _Hey_ , Iwaizumi strangely thought, _this is my favorite sex position! Hurray!_ The position wasn’t really the worst part. The leftover water and sweat on him dripped on the brunette was the worst part- or at least to Iwaizumi. Oikawa closed his shocked eyes.

 

This was super uncomfortable. _There was nothing_ too _strange about this_ , Iwaizumi reasoned with himself, _people accidentally fall on other super hot people all the time. Right?_  He was just planning to get off. Of course, even though Oikawa's legs were very squishy and he smelled really good, like pineapples and roses, or some other girly shit, and he looked really good under Iwaizumi with his hair splayed out on the ground, he swears, he was going to get off him. Iwaizumi slid his hand under Oikawa to try and pull him up.

 

Then the brunette leaned up and sniffed him. “Ohh! You smell _so_ nice! And you look so provocative over me. I like this position by the way! You’re so sensual! I didn’t expect you to jump to _this_ that fast!” Iwaizumi fell back in surprise and Oikawa took advantage and twisted up to meet Iwaizumi in a second. He was really fast. The raven's tight breathing was hurting his throat. He was suddenly very self conscious of his smell. Did he even use deodorant tonight? Did he reek of alcohol and Kuroo’s vomit?

 

 _Shit! Oh my Gods! Oh my Gods! He’s really smelling me!_ Oikawa had his face pressed into Iwaizumi's neck and he had his crotch grinding right on his. It felt similar to Iwaizumi's own erection, half hard. He was much warmer than the shorter man though. Iwaizumi's hands were on his back, still supporting him. The brunette's hands were much colder than his and his back was so soft under the shorter man's touch.

 

There was a familiar warm sensation in Iwaizumi stomach. He recognized it as an ever growing arousal. If he happened to get a full on erection right now, he probably would consider slamming his head down on the floor and die. The stockier man attempted to push himself up, but Oikawa was strong and at this point he had used his own arms to grab onto the raven's back closely. Then Mr. Gorgeous flipped him.

 

Iwaizumi fell back down and Oikawa pressed his hands down on his abdomen. They had flipped into the same position as earlier, but Oiakwa was now hovering over Iwaizumi, pushing the raven's legs apart. Running his hands down the other's chest, Iwaizumi began to feel more afraid. This was definitely a first. He didn’t want to move in case he interrupted this strangely arousing awkward event which he secretly kind of enjoyed.

 

The brunette stopped suddenly and crawled over the raven, ending with his ass on Iwaizumi's chest. “I liked that position, but this one…I like it too.”

 

Oikawa smashed his lips on Iwaizumi's. His hands curled in short black hair, pulling and biting. The shorter of the two opened himself to Oikawa as well. Iwaizumi didn’t even try to resist him. Fuck it. If a beautiful man wanted him, then he might as well oblige.

 

In his turn, Iwaizumi reached up and pulled the brunette down so that both their bodies fit snugly together. Fighting back with his own ferocity, Iwaizumi kisses him violently; their teeth clanking when they meet. Oikawa sticks his tongue into Iwaizumi's mouth and in a moment, the raven is clearly the dominate one. The taller man seems to know this since he opens his mouth and allows the raven to explore. He spreads his legs so that they rested on either side of Iwaizumi. The black haired man could feel heels sticking into his sides.

 

_Mom, I swear I'm making out with a trans! Don't worry!!_

 

Reaching down, Iwaizumi suddenly pulls up Oikawa's dress and the brunette gasps, pulling away. He looks at the raven, lips swollen and eyes bright, and Iwaizumi can’t help but want him more. And then he remember Oikawa throwing himself onto him, rutting against each other and moving his hands all along the shorter man's sides as if trying to familiarize everything. It was as if the brunette was desperately trying to get as close as possible.

 

He traces his fingers along Iwaizumi's jaw and keeps his eyes shut tightly, tasting without sight. Feeling without seeing. Tongue lapping up the sweat and water running down Iwaizumi's neck. Oikawa was sweating and Iwaizumi's palms also felt a bit sweaty from the heat radiating off the other. His lips were sweet and soft, his tongue, hot and wet. But there was also another taste from him that tasted of alcohol and vile smoke. Iwaizumi wonders if the beautiful man smokes and the thought makes him sick.

 

He pulls away.

 

Chocolate brown eyes snap open and peer at Iwaizumi from the dark. “Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?” he asks softly, still panting. The raven stares up at him then shakes his head.

 

“I don’t want to do something one of us will regret,” he say, getting up onto his elbows. Oikawa falls silent, looking away. Then he jumps up and smiles. It looks a bit strained. From this view, Iwaizumi can see him clearly. And he notices the dark bags under the brunette's eyes and the wrinkles around his mouth. He looks dead exhausted.

 

“You’re right, cutie!” he moans, acting regretful. “I want to spend more time with you, but I’m beat! I better get back to work and check out what your friends bought!” His cute dimples were present again.

 

He bent down low again and stepped over the shorter man's head. Iwaizumi prayed his high heels wouldn’t stab him in the ear. Oikawa looks down at him from where he is standing and smiles widely. “You can disregard the rule tonight, but _when_ you come again, you _have_ to buy something! I hope I can meet you again, Iwa-chan! I had a really good time tonight!” And with that he waves and struts out of the room, red heels clanking on the polished floor.

 

The raven laid there for a while contemplating what had just happened before getting up on his elbows and running a free hand through his still damp hair. It had been a strange night. Mr. Handsome had said ‘when’ not ‘if’, but Iwaizumi wasn’t sure himself if he would come back before the next week was over.

 

Tugging at his pants uncomfortably, he tries to push down his erect dick. It didn’t work. Sighing heavily, Iwaizumi pulls his shirt back on. How embarrassing. He was sure Bokuto and Kuroo would forget what happened tonight, but as far as it concerned himself, he would never forget that Oikawa owned a pair of red colored panties.

 

XXXXX

 

Oikawa watches the three men leave with a large smile on his face. Kuroo and Bokuto were laughing, drunk off their asses, and were carrying bags of the toys they had just purchased. Normally Oikawa wouldn’t allow them to leave in the condition they were currently in. It _was_ dangerous for two super gorgeous men to walk home drunk and vulnerable. But, tonight they had a responsible hottie escorting them.

 

He only assumed Iwaizumi to be responsible since he wasn’t drunk and on the verge of passing out in his store. That wasn’t the real reason why Oikawa was interested in him though. He was surprised by the fact that the raven hadn't recognized him from college. After all, he had been in the same classes as Iwaizumi for the last 4 years there. But at the same time, the man was known to be only interested in his studies, despite hanging out with the popular crowd with his buddies.

 

It was also mainly because the newcomer had come in looking like a god. He had walked in with a skin tight tee shirt and had powerful looking arms that seemed as if he was made to lift golden weights.

 

He wondered how he would look in those arms.

 

It’ll probably be hot and wet and he’d be engulfed in his sweet scent again. With those strong hands running down his body and stroking him gently, he’d mew and groan. Iwaizumi would whisper to him in his deep voice and it’ll make him shiver and then Oikawa would be pushed down on the bed and Iwaizumi would-

 

 _Wait! Stop that train of thought, Oikawa Tooru!_ The brown haired man blushes and shoos the thought bubble away. He cannot, _would not_ , fall for a complete stranger that he just met like two hours ago. Besides, the gorgeous man had already said he wasn’t into men. _But you kissed him and he kissed you back just now._ Oikawa sneezes and knead his cheeks, slapping them gently for good measure.

Shaking his head, Oikawa hears the door slam shut. The smile almost immediately slips from his face. He walks over to the front door and locks it behind them. Then he pulls the door handle and twist it a few times to double check that it was locked. He couldn't have anyone trying to rob him or take advantage of him when he was getting high and defenseless. It was almost morning and Oikawa estimates that he could get at least three hours of sleep before he had to get to his other job.

 

The beautiful man knows that he shouldn't do what he wants to next, but when he's feeling so down and secluded, he just can’t help himself.

 

He walks back into the staff room behind the counter and slips off his high heels. He remembers how extremely hard it was to walk in them when he was just 15. Now he was used to the pinching at his toes and the pain in his ankles, but it was still a relieving pleasure to take them off. His dress was damp with the water that had gotten onto him earlier with his one on one meeting with Iwaizumi.

 

The staff room was also his small bedroom and office. There was a desk filled with his work from college and other notes from his other jobs. A really old and worn out couch sat in the back. He should have tossed it out years ago, but he had picked it out with _him_ and it was as soft as a cotton ball so he couldn’t find it in his heart to throw it away.

 

There was a tiny kitchen in the left corner that was hardly used since Oikawa didn’t know how to cook. A shame and a disappointment since he had been living alone for quite some time now. He only used it sometimes on cold nights when he was too tired from his jobs and school and wanted to heat up some instant noodles.

 

He had left home when he was 15 and had been supporting himself all the way till now. He only stayed in contact with his dear older sister who had helped him along the bruising way.

 

Oikawa pulls the dress over his head and leaves it in a heap at the edge of the bed. After fleeing his terrible home, he had fought to chase his dreams, studied hard, and had gotten into a good college. He doesn’t feel like he really needs anything but he only feels like he lacks one thing. He only wishes that someday, he could have someone to lean on and give him the love he never received as a child.

 

He feels tired now and emotionally drained thinking about it. He paces back and forth in the same room, trying to decide against it, but he has never been successful before. With a shaking hand, Oikawa reaches into the highest cupboard in his kitchen and pulls out a small plastic bag. It’s filled with fine white powder and Oikawa is careful to take only a pinch of it out at a time. When a thin strip is laid out onto his desk, he carefully picks up the dollar bill besides him and rolls it into a tube like shape.

 

Taking smalls breaths careful not to disturb the powder, he places the bill over the substance and places the end of the tube under his nose. Inhaling deeply, he makes sure he gets every dot of white through the tube and into him. _Did he lock the door?_

 

Keeping his eyes squeezed together, he nearly falls when he tries to get up. Oikawa wipes at his nose with his mouth open in ecstasy. The effect is immediate. His body starts heating and the world becomes fuzzy. There is a heightened sense of euphoria and suddenly he feels good and warm. He doesn’t feel the pain of withdrawal from his family anymore.

 

Laughing, he falls onto his bed and convulses uncontrollably. Oikawa reaches up with his hand to try and touch the ceiling. He smiles and smiles. He feels so much energy and happiness. He can do anything right now.

 

It takes two hours for the effects to begin to decrease. In that time, the hollow hole in him begins to form again and the lack of love hits him again. Oikawa begins to cry softly. Everything was his fault. From the thing eating his family which had ruined his life and relationship with his parents to the addiction, everything was the results of the things caused by him. He still can't forget that _person_ that started from the fling.

 

_Hot nights. Moans reverberating through the room. Torn tongue piercing. Large hands running down his sides, pinning him down onto the bed and cupping the small of his back. Long nights. Moonlight through the hotel window. Blowjobs underneath the desk. Desperate whispers and pleads. Teeth and tongue running over skin. Cum dripping from between his legs and onto the counter. Smell of sex and iron. Saliva and lubricant coating his pelvis. Belts. Red string. Perfume and cologne together. Clenching down in orgasm. Slow sex in the mornings._

 

When he calms down enough to finally see straight, the brunette sits up leaning against the wall and reaches into the jacket next to the bed for the pack of cigarettes he had hidden. _Did he lock the door?_ There are seven more cigarettes inside. Oikawa picks up his cute fox plushie and buries his face into its creamy scent.

 

It was his comfort toy or Guardian of Cocaine since he had used to stuff his stash of cocaine in it. “I’m sorry that was your only purpose, buddy,” the beautiful man whispers. The fox stared at him with button eyes. It was his favorite cigarette friend.

 

He smokes all seven cigarettes slowly, breathing deeply with each drag. Oikawa watches the sun rise from the window and the smoke that filters out. It's an ethereal moment, full of aesthetic light and a mix of early morning pastel colors. His iPod had been playing on random for a while now. It was currently in the middle of an Indie Electronica Mix and it fit perfectly with his mood and the coming dawn. Curled up in blankets while clutching his favorite toy was the perfect way to pass time for Oikawa. He wipes away his tears and continues to smoke. The hazy cloud of the moment is strangely beautiful with streaks of sunlight splayed across his bare skin. He's relieved to be separated from the usual pressures and preoccupations of his daily life.

 

He wishes he could end his addiction. 

 

He wants to see Iwaizumi again.

 

It gets lonely.

 

XXXXX

 

“Behind every exquisite thing that existed, there was something tragic.”

-Oscar Wilde's  _The Picture of Dorian Dray_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link to my inspiration for the Guardian of Cocaine:  
> http://www.supercutekawaii.com/wp-content/uploads/9545_luck_fox_full4-475x475.jpg  
> He'll appear a lot. 
> 
> The next chapter will be fun!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Comment for requests in the story. Anyone want their favorite OTP in the story? Tell me! :)


	3. Toffee and Umber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and his friends nurse a hangover, he discovers a new thing, and he knows he's fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy!!! WASSUP!! I know it's been a super long time, but I've been just so so busy with school and I've finally broken the writer's block I was in. I hope this longish chapter makes up for the long overdue story!! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRLw55eGMn8  
> This mix is my inspiration for this chapter! It really fixes the mood. 
> 
> Also, as you may have already noticed, I have changed the POV and added in some stuff. I hope no one is super upset about that. The first person thing was just not working out and it didn't sound right for me. I don't want to anger anyone so, please, if there are any problems, comment and I hope I can address it quickly. Otherwise, enjoy this chapter!! 
> 
> Please give some constructive criticism! Or just leave a nice comment. I don't know how to feel about this chapter.

The next morning Iwaizumi woke up to a pounding headache. He had fallen asleep with the thought of the brunette in the dress and had woken with the image of him in high heels. There wasn’t anything wrong with that, right? Thinking about the strange guy, he met last night, who had not only made out with him, but also managed to give him an erection, was totally fine. Right?

 

But only, it wasn’t.

 

Brushing his hair back and tripping over his feet, Iwaizumi made it to the bathroom. There was an amazing smell wafting through the apartment. Akaashi had probably made breakfast and prepared coffee. He wiped his face with a damp towel and brushed his teeth quickly. Showering seemed like a brilliant idea, but there came the usually knocking and shuffling of feet outside. 

 

Someone definitely fell and it was most likely Bokuto, since he had habit of dragging his feet. Kuroo was also not as coordinated as he normally would be when he was nursing a terrible hangover, but at least he opened his eyes and was somewhat balanced on his feet.

 

Iwaizumi was taking a piss when Kuroo slams open the bathroom door and shoves him out of the way, only nodding an apology. Urine drips onto the floor, and Kuroo’s vomit nearly doesn’t make it to the toilet in time. Thankfully all those years of volleyball practice have paid off and his head aim is still passable, but immediately, Iwaizumi lets out a groan of disgust as Bokuto rushes in and spews fetid liquid all over the tiles.

 

“Brooooo,” Kuroo drags. He chuckles, voice hoarse and stale. “You better learn to aim better next time. It’s just like aiming your best friend down there. How are you gonna get a touchdown in Akaashi if you can’t even get such a wide bull’s eye right now?” He winks.

 

Groaning, the faux blonde pushes himself up and peels off his shirt. “I’ll clean it up.”

 

“As if you have a choice, Bo,” Iwaizumi laughs, pulling up his boxers. Kuroo pats his dejected friend on the back and pulls down his pants for him. He hauls his best friend up, dumps him into the bathtub, and turns on the faucet. And then he looks up at the shorter man at the doorway.

 

“I’ll take care of him for now, Hajime. You go out first and eat. I’m scared Bo will accidentally drown himself in here and then we’ll have to deal with an angry Akaashi who’s scarier than a mama cat…” he trails off and brushes back Bokuto’s light hair out of his eyes, almost tenderly. 

 

Iwaizumi decide that this was something he shouldn’t see.

 

In the kitchen he find large pans full of sausages, pancakes, bacon, eggs and a very pretty Akaashi standing next to the stove. He blesses his the curly haired god. When Akaashi sees him walk in, he gives a small nod. He allows Iwaizumi to slip a piece of bacon into his mouth before he pushes a cup of warm milk into the other’s hands. “Drink it,” he says gently, pinkie brushing over Iwaizumi’s  hand as he hands over the glass. “It’ll help.”

 

As Akaashi stands next to him, Iwaizumi can actually appreciate the pleasant morning and the milk was the perfect hangover remedy he desperately needed. 

 

He had forgotten the strange habit Akaashi had whenever he needed to cook. Now the dark haired beauty stands completely naked, wearing only the short pink apron Bokuto had picked out one time in Bath, Bed, and Beyond. Iwaizumi could see his pale thighs through the slits on the side. Cooking was not the only asset of his best friend. And the physical beauty of his face and body was not an exaggeration.

 

When he turns around and focuses on the pans behind him, the spiky haired man could see the outline of his ass.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t try to hide his rising blush.

 

He sat down on the table that had been created by Bokuto when the four moved in together. Surprisingly, the blonde, despite his large structure, was not as clumsy as they had previously believed. Even Kuroo had appreciated those thick fingers and strong arms when they secretly watched him work.

 

In a while the other two men trudged out of the bathroom, steamy from their showers, with overly loose towels barely hanging from their waists. Kuroo’s tan was a dark olive compared to the fair skin of his chest and thighs. A light blush dusted his features and Akaashi had the modesty to look away, flushing down to his toes. 

 

Bokuto, on the other hand, was literally glowing.

 

Refreshed from his bath, his skin was back to its former rosy color and his body was florid due to the heat of his shower. There were two radiant dots of red on his cheeks that made the other three snicker and thus causing the look of confusion in their friend’s eyes. The two volunteered to set up the table as they finished their individual glasses of milk. Iwaizumi goes into the bathroom to shower.

 

XXXXX

 

Breakfast is always a comfortable affair.

 

They idled in small chat, gossiped, and shared funny memes. The quartet laughed over that post and this post, taking a group selfie and uploading onto their tumblrs, instagrams, and twitters. Akaashi’s culinary skill were exemplary and the meal was fantastic. 

 

Their shared apartment was originally three roomed, but the four men had sectioned off the wide space into six rooms instead: a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and three small bedrooms. Akaashi and Bokuto shared one room, Kuroo took another, and Iwaizumi had one to himself. The interior walls were cement and had a grayish tint. Multiple posters of bands, fashion boards, and sports teams were plastered over the walls. 

 

A gigantic, four piece glass window stood on one side of the wall. Those ran from the ceilings to the floor and provided what Bokuto would call, “The BEST view of all of New York.” Numerous amounts of plants decorated the empty corners and thick vines wrapped around the standing lamps like snakes. Iwaizumi and Kuroo had taken an afternoon to furnish the living room with a variety of mismatched sofas, plushy pillows, and a small coffee table. 

 

They fixed the wall behind the sofas into a big wall frame where a montage of colored sticky notes and polaroid images now hung. They had used fairy lights to connect each moment in a sparkling array of luster. The brilliance of their wall never failed to impress guests.

 

Although each boy had an unique sense of style, they were all into the more minimalistic lifestyle. Greys, blacks, and whites occupied most of their wardrobes. Akaashi in particular was very fond grey and on the rare instances he wore a different color, a mob of eyes would stalk his figure. Bokuto’s style consisted of a mix of bright sportswear and leggings. Kuroo was the best dressed out of them all. His wardrobe ranged from crop tops and skirts to boyfriend jeans and snakeskin.

 

Iwaizumi had the strangest tastes compared to them all. 

 

His closet was stuffed with old graphic tee-shirts and sweatpants. His friends made fun of his choice of clothes but had to admit that for some unknown reason, despite being so bad at choosing clothes, his final outfits did turn out nice. His favorite outfit was the worn out godzilla tee-shirt and his soft brown cargo pants.

 

When they were at home, they were always either barefoot or in fluffy socks. Kuroo had gone out and purchased a pair of white sandals for each of them, but they were soon forgotten in one of their many cabinets.

 

As they ate, the topic suddenly fell onto the events during the last night and the pretty boy who had served them. 

 

“He very pretty, huh? I can’t believe he won’t actually wear a dress to school. I mean,” Bokuto pauses, sipping on his orange juice and peeking over to his boyfriend (Akaashi only rolls his eyes, already used to the praising of others), “he looks absolutely amazing. Is he that gorgeous in your classes as well, Hajime?”

 

Up until that point, Iwaizumi had been focused on the phone sitting in his hand. He looked up. “What? Who are you talking about?”

 

There is an exaggerated groan from Bokuto and a sigh from Akaashi.

 

“You know, Oikawa!”

 

The raven blushes at the mention of the brunette’s name. “What about him?”

 

“Is he that pretty in your classes?”

 

Iwaizumi blinks. What was Bokuto saying? “In  _ my  _ class?”

 

The blonde stares at his friend, mouth dropping as he realizes that Iwaizumi honestly has no knowledge that Oikawa was in his class. Kuroo cut in. “Oikawa Tooru, from last night, has been in your classes for a VERY long time. How have you not noticed him? You aren’t blind, right, Hajime?”

 

“Wait, what?” Iwaizumi asked as confusion sank in. Did Kuroo just say Oikawa has been in his class for the last couple years? Or was he just becoming deaf?

 

“Dude, you heard me. Oikawa Tooru has been in the same classes you’re in for like, the last four years.” Bokuto looks at his friend skeptically. 

 

“Iwaizumi, you’re joking right?” he demands. When the black haired man give Bokuto another blank stare, he drops his fork with a loud clatter. “WHAT?!” he shouts, nearly giving Akaashi, who stepped out from the table balancing three empty plates on his arms, a heart attack. 

 

Kuroo shakes his head slowly. “Unbelievable, Hajime!” he exclaims. “This is it. I’m going to have to confiscate your duties for the week. You have been a very bad boy…” he pauses and Iwaizumi knows that smile. He knows that Kuroo is about to drop a bomb because he has his trademark smirk on. “…and the only way to redeem yourself for our friendship is to get a date with Mr. Gorgeous.” 

 

Iwaizumi’s mouth drops. “Are you crazy?”

 

Bokuto laughs. “Bro, you were drooling all over him last night. You  _ have _ to talk to him tomorrow! I’ve known Oikawa for a long time now and he  _ never _ talks to his customers the way he did to you. I guess you are too dense, but your smoking hotness make up for it!” His voice is high pitched with excitement. “You guys were  _ totally _ flirting yesterday!”

 

Okay, Iwaizumi will admit…he was very flattered by what they were saying. It made sense. Oikawa had talked to him with this sultry voice that would for sure be called flirting and he really did enjoy their little moment in the restroom. But at the same time, he didn’t know Oikawa at all.

 

The dark haired man wasn’t sure if he was into men or not, due to the weekend’s incident, but he knew for sure Oikawa did indeed swim that way. It was confirmed when the brunette cornered him in the restroom. Iwaizumi contemplated quickly in his head. When his friends get an idea in their heads, there was no argument out of it. He had found out the hard way.

 

“Why not go for it?” Akaashi’s smooth voice pops up. He had come out from the kitchen and was quietly eating a cluster of grapes and listening. He probably already caught onto what had happened the night before. The beauty was good at doing that. “I also know Oikawa Tooru, if you mean the brunette majoring in astronomy and fashion. The worst that could happen is a rejection. The best thing that could happen, however, is landing him tomorrow night.” He shrugs.

 

Kuroo bursts out laughing. The raven’s neck turns red. 

 

XXXXX

 

It was a habit for Iwaizumi to leave first as Bokuto and Kuroo were both sluggish and lazy in the morning. Akaashi would let him rest on weekday mornings since the duo were both aware of how much trouble it was to take care of two very large, huge gorilla men when they were as high as a kite during the weekends. It was a quiet mutual agreement between the two of them, that Akaashi was to handle them in the mornings. To be honest, Akaashi probably commiserates with theraven for being forced to go out with them almost every Saturday.

 

The quartet meet regularly at the statue of Athena in front of the university. Hajime would always begin walking a few hours ahead so he was able to go to the teahouse right next to his prefered entrance of the school.

 

He had been unaware. It never crossed his mind as strange before. Maybe it was because Kuroo had told him about Oikawa being in his classes since forever and he had never taken notice, but today Iwaizumi was keenly conscious of his surroundings. There was a bakery across from his apartment that he had  _ never  _ cared to notice before. The stocky man had always discerned the little white puppy that danced around his feet, but today he noticed that it was actually very small and cute.

 

It was like a sudden epiphany hit him that morning. Straight in the face. 

 

The raven spent the next hour, staring at the everyday normal occurrences in his neighborhood. Iwaizumi made a quick note in his head. There was a tiny shop where bikes could be rented out for dates and family occasions, a colorful ice cream parlor that claimed to sell the best ice cream sundaes, and, the most shocking, a sport’s store that probably sells the pair of dire knee pads he desperately needed.

 

There seemed to be better things to do rather than walk with his head in a book everyday. His feet followed the unrestricted blocks of cement and danced around the creases in the sidewalk. He avoided the little multicolored flowers blooming from the sides of the steps and waved at the little girl in a bright red hat. 

 

His eyes never seemed to blink.

 

In the usual teahouse he didn’t order the dull, ordinary black tea he would have normally bought. Instead, the man actually discovered there were many other things he would prefer over just tea. In ten minutes, he found himself seated on the window seat, cupping a large mug of steaming hot chocolate.

 

In that early morning Iwaizumi stared out the broad glass windows aimlessly, enjoying the sensation of the drink running down his throat, warming his body. He would have loved to sit there all morning but just as he was pulling out his phone to text his friends, his hand fell slack back onto the table.

 

There he was. 

 

Sitting with his legs tucked neatly next to him on the grass, hair curly and soft, with girls crowded around him was Oikawa from the nights before. He wore glasses.

 

Iwaizumi dashed out of the cafe only to find that his feet were stuck to the ground on the other side of the street facing the brunette. He couldn’t get closer. Or maybe he was afraid to interrupt the beauty of the man in front of him. The raven wiped his head side to side. Thank gods that Bokuto and Kuroo were nowhere in sight. There was no need for him to rush to the classroom.

 

He studies the beauty in front of him through narrowed eyes, squinted from the glowing sun.

 

Somehow the brunette looked worse in skin tone than he had the weekend before. His complexion is pallid and pale, yet his skin is still flawless. He wore an oversized bomber with tiny pins and stickers sewed into the sides. A large number “1” was embroidered onto the sleeves. His pants were high waisted boyfriend jeans with what seemed to be a hand painted UFO on the thigh. The raven might have been a little upset to see the covered legs. Or not. Inside the jacket, Iwaizumi notices a sliver of skin every time the brunette moved to speak to another girl. 

 

Only after what felt like an eternity does Iwaizumi finally decide to walk over. He casually dawdles over, pretending like he wasn’t interested in anything particular.

 

As he neared the area Oikawa was sitting at, he peeks up. Immediately he feels irritated. Instead of actually recognizing Iwaizumi as he had hoped, Oikawa had taken out a notebook and was fiercely writing in it. The girls had left and now he sits alone, one hand writing, the other picking at his white sneakers. His feet are small.    
  


Iwaizumi’s previous shyness evaporated. In its place was a hint of indignation. He purposely trips over Oikawa’s bag, managing to  hold his drink upright so nothing spilled. 

 

“Oh no! I’m so sorry!” Oikawa hurriedly bends over to help the other up. He grabs onto the sleeve of Iwaizumi’s blazer and yanks back. He wasn’t as weak as the raven had presumed. As the two boys faced each other, a spark of recognition appeared in those chocolate brown eyes. Iwaizumi almost laughed then because the glasses on the brunette were askew and sliding off his nose. 

 

In their close distance, Iwaizumi sees that the shirt that Oikawa was wearing inside was actually a tie-dyed galaxy crop top. The sunlight exposed parts of the taller man’s face that Iwaizumi hadn’t observed the last weekend. Light brown freckles dotted Oikawa’s nose and along his cheekbones. Long blonde-brown eyelashes curled seductively and blinked like feathers. A thin scar ran from his lip to his chin. And a tiny nostril piercing sparkled blue.

 

“...Iwa-chan?” 

 

In response, the raven reaches up to fix the glasses. “Oikawa,” he says, tasting the name on his tongue. He hadn’t realized how nice the sound rolled off his tongue and out his lips. 

 

After the initial shock, the brunette raises his eyebrows and smiles. “Good morning, Iwa-chan!” he exclaims, repeating the name louder, possibly reciprocating Iwaizumi’s name “tasting.” He brushes back his hair and twisted to his side to retrieve his fallen pencil. The other man reached for Oikawa’s notebook.

 

He was instantly drawn to the beautiful sketches in the book. The pages had flipped to a breathtaking water painting of a man’s naked back. The simplicity of the art was enhanced by the remarkable use of colors. A light pastel blue to highlight the skin instead of the usual pinks and reds. The hair was a rich purple-pink, curling into the tattoos on the man’s back. Flowers sprouted from his skin, and the leaves dug into the flesh of the man’s side. 

 

“This...is exquisite work.” Iwaizumi pauses; he couldn’t find the words to express the fragile nature of the piece.  _ You’re exquisite. _

 

Oikawa looked down in embarrassment. He attempts to find a distraction on the grass next to them, trying but failing to ignore the pink in his cheeks. “That’s nothing.” he finally murmurs, looking up. The brunette is smiling. 

 

No words were exchanged as Oikawa packs his bag and is assisted to his feet by Iwaizumi. Perhaps the two of them were both plagued by the awkwardness of meeting again in such a normal setting. Perhaps some of Oikawa’s shyness compared to their first meeting brushed off on Iwaizumi, but none seemed to mind. The silence was comfortable. They walked in the general direction of the college. 

 

The small talk began when they were crossing the street. 

 

“I thought about you.” 

 

Iwaizumi glanced up. Had he heard correctly? The taller man had his head downcast. “...I thought about you too.” After a pause, when Oikawa’s face definitely turned a deeper shade of red, he continued. “Is that strange?” 

 

Oikawa seemed to consider this, brows creasing ever so slightly. He shakes his head. “Actually, it’s not uncommon for people to think about me. Afterall, I’m quite pretty don’t you think?” He questions, a trace of pertness in his tone.

 

_ You are. _

 

“No way,” Iwaizumi says, his brows in turn, scrunching together in fake annoyance. “You’re ego is way too high.”

 

“HEY!! MEAN IWA-CHAN!” The beautiful man squawks, hand twitching as though he were unsure if he was close enough to banter around too much. Iwaizumi wanted to tell him that he didn’t want a limit between them and that he wanted to know more about him, but decided against it. 

 

They laugh instead. 

 

Iwaizumi finds out that Oikawa is majoring in anthropology with a minor in both astronomy and fashion. Oikawa, in turn, learns of the raven’s major in business. When the brunette learns of Iwaizumi’s oblivion to their shared course in business, he pouts deeply, causing them both to start howling in laughter again. 

 

At some point, Oikawa comments on the drink in Iwaizumi’s hand professing it to be a bitter, tasteless drink. Iwaizumi had smacked the brunette’s arm which initiated a long series of whining before Iwaizumi had the decency to feel bad and offer him a sip. It was very effective at calming Oikawa, the latter quickly tasting, then eagerly drinking deeper the second time upon liking the hot chocolate. 

 

Iwaizumi tried to tell himself to not be excited over the indirect kiss.

 

Their steps were significantly slower than when they were walking on their own, steps falling into the more than leisurely pace of the other.

 

By the time they reached the statue of the goddess, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi were already there, waiting for him. When they see him, walking side by side, shoulders brushing against the brunette’s, their eyes widen, smirks stuck permanently on their faces like a tattoo. Only Akaashi smiled genuinely. Kuroo winks before making an excuse for them to “go first.”

 

Oikawa’s first class was further into the campus and he didn’t want Iwaizumi to walk him all the way there. The two stood there awkwardly again. When the raven peeks over, the brunette is doing the same. 

 

“What-?”

 

“Why don’t-?”

 

They both paused. 

 

“You go first-”

 

“You go first-”

 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa snicker together. “I want to see you again.” The shorter of the two states. It wasn’t a question. It was a direct statement. He directs his gaze over to the god standing next to him.  

 

Light toffee meets dark umber, two fires dancing in a similar flame. And Iwaizumi knew he was already in too deep. Well,  _ fuck _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments and kudos are my meals. Tears are my favorite drink.
> 
> Inspirations for the quartet's apartment:  
> http://img.designswan.com/2014/11/taiwan/1.jpg  
> https://pictures.woont.com/interiors/5/2/1/521/Dining-room-in-an-old-factory-150345.XL.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/fe2f6e7ce1dfa8d3891a1c6cbab66ce4/tumblr_nlsh09IRBO1tt5avdo2_1280.jpg  
> http://cosmouk.cdnds.net/15/21/480x640/7.jpg
> 
> I hope y'all likey this chapter. See you in the next one!!


End file.
